The present invention relates generally to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and, more specifically, to a method for implanting metal ions into a residual interlayer dielectric film during formation of a storage node contact hole to the residual interlayer dielectric film, thereby reducing a contact resistance of the semiconductor device.
As semiconductor devices become smaller and more highly integrated, the memory capacity of the semiconductor devices becomes higher, and the cell area of the semiconductor devices becomes smaller.
In order to secure a capacitance value of a capacitor in the cell area, a storage node may be designed to have a maximum possible area.
The storage node may be required to be arranged in a zigzag type, so that the storage node may have a maximum area in the cell area. However, the storage nodes may be dislocated in a given portion, because the zigzag arrangement does not correspond to the lower storage node contact arrangement.
A second storage node contact may be formed between the first storage node contact and the storage node, so as to connect the dislocated storage nodes electrically.
When a photo-etching process is performed to form the second storage node contact, the interlayer dielectric film of a region, where a second storage contact hole is formed, may remain to cause a contact-not-open phenomenon.
The contact-not-open phenomenon may degrade the performance of a semiconductor device and cause failures in the semiconductor device.